shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly
Sly is a character in Shadow Fight 2. Sly is a shady character who exploits people, particularly Shadow. Sly often makes promises that he never fulfils, to receive services from unknowing victims. However, Sly is not dangerous and does not harm his victims, but merely rips them off. Sly debuts in act II, claiming to know the secret to Hermit's power. He then offers to reveal it for 450 coins - but never does. This is his first malicious act against Shadow. Sly replaces May's and Sensei's role in the interlude He remains behind when shadow enters the gates of shadows. It's unknown what happens to sly after Shadow beats titan, he has no speaking roles after interlude. Quotes * "You seem like a smart fighter. Want a leg up in the competition? I know '''Hermit's' secret. You can have it... for a price."'' -'Sly' talking to the player after defeating disciple Buffalo * "Time is money, and you've just cost me both. Oh well, it's your loss." -After the player rejects Sly's offer * "Your fight with '''Hermit' destroyed my business! Now everyone knows the secret. I'll have to think of a new plan... I'll have plenty of time for that. A ship awaits me. Farewell"'' -'Sly' talking to the player after defeating bodyguard Rhino * "You again? What kind of trouble are you going to cause me this time? Well, I'll help you. Just this once! But I'm still angry. Cast off!" -'Sly '''talking to the player after defeating '''Butcher' * "Ah, so you've met these "'''New Blood" ''fellas. Some of '''Wasp's crewmen mutinied and took over her ships. She's got a few loyal henchmen by her side, but they're still in hiding... oh, I should be going!"'' -'Sly' talking to the player after defeating bodyguard Kraken * "I can explain everything! But now isn't the time... can you help a friend out here?" -'Sly' after being found that he was selling weapons to the New Blood * "I can't forget that beautiful woman! Her face is all I see when I close my eyes. I spent all my money on a gift for her - surely, these precious gems will tell her how I feel about her." -'Sly' talking to the player about Widow, after defeating bodyguard Irbis * "Am I all... No! No, I'm not all right! What's happening to me? This is maddening!" -'Sly' falling in love with Widow * "I'm feeling a bit... dizzy. '''Widow's' spell turned me into a weak-willed, love-sick maniac! Thanks for saving me. I owe you a big one." ''-'Sly' talking to the player after defeating Widow * "Interesting... This fool seems to think you are some 'prince'. I think you should play along." -'Sly' talking to the player after defeating bodyguard Corporal * "Hey, don't look at me! I like you guys, but there is no profit in dying or becoming another shadow. Good luck though!" ''-When the group is choosing who will seal the Gates of Shadows * ''"An unexpected turn of events... I'm truly sorry about your friend, '''Shadow'. This was a bad idea from the start. But now, we must open the Gates once more to save May. Any ideas?" ''-After May gets sucked inside the Gates of Shadows * "What? Are you serious?.. Oh, what am I saying - of course you're serious... Well, '''Lynx' is first in line, so I guess we should start there."'' -Talking to Sensei about a plan to break the Seals * ''"I tried to get us some snacks, but they threw my money back in my face! It appears that platinum coins are in use now. However, I did manage to find some local simpletons to exchange our gold for the new coins at a favorable rate! Sometimes I amaze even myself..." ''-Talking to the player after the currency change Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2